1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a method of switching display images on an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as digital photo frames) typically allow image browsing by touching the display or by a remote control. Images are stored in a flash storage of the electronic device. The electronic device decodes the images and stores the images in a buffer memory for display. When the user switches from one displayed image to next one, the displayed image may disappear and the next image will directly display on the screen. However, in this way, the switch effect of the images may be tedious, and is inconvenient for user.